


[Podfic] The Fire Within

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofThe Fire Withinby cordeliadelayneSummary:Neal has to surpass every challenge.





	[Podfic] The Fire Within

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fire Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258360) by [cordeliadelayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/the-fire-within) | 00:00:51


End file.
